


Do Not Take from Me Your Laughter

by Spinestalker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Short & Sweet, about 300 words, fluff so sweet you'll need to brush your teeth after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke laughed and Naruto thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Take from Me Your Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> My struggle is harsh and I come back  
> with eyes tired  
> at times from having seen  
> the unchanging earth,  
> but when your laughter enters  
> it rises to the sky seeking me  
> and it opens for me all  
> the doors of life.  
> \- from "Your Laughter" by Pablo Neruda.

Sasuke laughed. He laughed long and hard and from the bottom of his stomach. At first Naruto, who was too shocked at the sound to respond, had thought he’d done something wrong, even though he wasn’t sure what. He hadn’t said anything weird, in fact they had been sitting in contemplative silence.

 

It wasn't ironic or filled with vile humor. It was just a laugh, clean, honest, and, Naruto dared to believe, happy. The laughter gave it an ethereal sheen that softened a face that Naruto had only ever seen hard with hate and anger. The sound, clear and loud bubbles of joy, lifted something inside the pit of Naruto to warm his chest in a painful ache that left his breath paralyzed in his lungs.

 

“I think I’ve lost it,” Sasuke said candidly, as he gasped for breath, looking as helpless to stop the laughter as Naruto was to the feeling that was washing over him.

 

There was so much Naruto could say in reply. His knee-jerk reaction was to make a joke and stifle the awkwardness of doing nothing but staring, but he didn’t want to let this slip away. Sasuke was smiling and it was the most bizarre and beautiful sight Naruto had ever seen.

 

“No,” Naruto said, his voice barely audible over the birds overhead. “I think you finally found it.”

 

Sasuke responded with a breathless chuckle and cast his eyes up as though he could see something amazing in the canopy of green. Not that Naruto dared to look away, because he already had the most amazing view on the world, and he feared a blink would banish the sight away.

 

As if roused by the lightness in the air, the wind shifted around them, and Naruto found himself unable to not smile as well.

 

 


End file.
